One Small Favour
One Small Favour is the 18th game,and 5th main campaignof The Wolfsbane Chronicles. It took place during the story arc The Sixth Archdemon. Notable about this game was its distinct shift in tone and GM style from previous campaigns, changing from an emergent-story format to a more structured, plot-of-the-week storytelling format under 2 main story arcs. Main Plot This campaign has recently finished. Plot Summaries will be provided as soon as they are available. If you are a reliable source of information about this campaign, please add to this section. Arc 1: The Orbitax Invasion The Daily Bread TBC. Murder On The Terrace TBC. A Princely Problem TBC. Into The Woods TBC. Incion Blooms TBC. Linkages TBC. Feeding the 5000 TBC. Lost TBC. The Orbs of Saint Adriel TBC. The Poisoned Star TBC. Arc 2: The Hexagonal Crystals The Games of King Triolshu TBC. RPG TBC. Neuroincus TBC. Jump TBC. The Fall TBC. Homecoming TBC. Regnat Insania TBC. Split TBC. Parallax TBC. Refringent TBC. The Demons of Harver TBC. The Hexagon Code Immediately after discovering who Malachai is, the party gets a visit from Mina. She hands a letter to Waverly, and the two teleport away. THe party resolves to visit the mage's tower mentioned in Malachai's ancestry, the one built by his Uncle in The City of Scorchford. They travel to Chethei Tara- the only known entrance to Uveranr- but as they enter, the party are swiftly informed by Waverly that they have a grave vengeance- Evil Waverly has stolen her child. Vowing revenge, the party swipe a map of the area from a local market stall, and head towards the cave containing the entrance to Uveranr. They are informed that as soon as they enter, Simrian's Timestop will cease to work, as time functions differently there. They enter the cave, and soon find themselves in Chethei Tara, or rather, the rest of the city in Uveranr. Malachai regains lucidity briefly, but isn't much help in finding Scorchford. Kieran informs the rest of the party of his knowledge of Uveranr, as he spent several years here under the service of Vecora. He guides them to her temple-city, Vecora's Haunt, and immediately recognises the statue in the centre of the city as Lottie, not Lorni. He goes back to Vecora, and questions her. Meanwhile, the rest of the party find a piece of the Summoning Circle they are looking for in the market square, and steal it. Malachai once again gains lucidity, and finds out how to get to Scorchford. Once Kieran returns- and informs the party that Lorthei = Lorni = Lottie, that Lottie and Vecora are sisters, and that Vecora senses that there is another God War on the horizon (Three Days!), as Dokmir has been making movements of his armies. He then shows them the way to Scorchford. Finding the Tower- The Laz National Laboratory- Teller and Waverly break in, and are quickly chased by a group of Drow Scientists. The rest of the group break in via the front door, and are quickly confronted by the head of the Lab- one Merlara Laz, Malachai's First Cousin, Once Removed. She quickly ushers them to the Basement, where Prof. Hexus has been working for the past few years, telling them to put back together the summoning circle before anything goes wrong. They cautiously head to the basement, where they find 25 coffins, all open. They explore some more and discover three doors at the end of three corridors- the left and right are locked, leaving only the middle to be explored. They head into the room, and find the room with the stone table from the premonitions that Teller and Sarah have been having. Following the pull of void energy, they quickly discover the frozen bodies of Prince Elliott and of Skraith, and were quickly followed by the bodies of Anwyn, Hulin, King Tassius, and Skittles. Waverly realised that their physical bodies were here, but their souls were trapped within the crystals. She then decided it would be funny to swap her soul into Elliott's body, and proceeded to muck around as him for 5 minutes. She swapped back, and the party found both the summoning circle- which they repaired- and also a room with a six-sided stone table, with a device on it with twelve hexagonal slots- two of which were filled with crystals. The party went upstairs to the Coffin room to debate what to do, when Prof. Hexus walks in. He denies all knowledge of the Hexagon Rooms, and is quickly threatened by the group, who suspect something is up. Suddenly, However, Malachai's time was up- They had failed to banish Saranor in time, and he took over Malachai completely, turning him into his puppet. As soon as this happened, Evil Waverly sauntered up to him, and linked arms with him. Dodging three attacks from the party and declaring herself victorious, she asked Malachai if he was bored with the party- which he replied "Yes". Evil Waverly then proceeded to produce a Purple Orb, and threw it on the ground- causing the local area to timestop, allowing her and Malachai to steal the crystals and insert them into the Machine before escaping. Now able to draw enough power from the twelve crystals- the souls of his twelve victims- using the machine, Prof. Hexus finally released himself from his mortal form, and transformed into Archdemon Hexus, the Sixth Archdemon- destroying the tower before the party as his laughter echoed around Uveranr for all to hear... The Professor Returns TBC. References, Metathemes and Running Jokes * The session Feeding the 5000 featured the creation of Sentient Split Peas that split in two at an ever-increasing rate, akin to the magic that produced the first Sentient Lemons. * Once again, Wolfie's accidental NPC Bias crept in, with not one, not two, but THREE gay couples as NPCs (Prince/King Elliott and Prince/King Jelii, Simrian and Dorasyn, and Slate and Kieran), as well as a host of female supporting characters (Debelle, Diana, Celestia and Caitlyn being the most notable). This game also featured the first openly Trans* character: Cinder Bowen-Starheart (Trans-elemental). Several characters also have a history of mental illness. Category:Campaigns Category:The Wolfsbane Chronicles Category:Wolfie's Simple Roleplaying System Category:Games played at The University of Sheffield